onepiecefandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Doku Doku No Mi
Doku Doku no Mi kullanıcının farklı türlerdeki zehirleri üretmesini ve kontrol etmesini sağlayan ve zehri sayesinde dokunulmazlık kazandıran Paramecia türü bir Şeytan Meyvesi'dir. Bu meyveyi Dünya Hükümeti'nin hapishanesi İmpel Down'ın müdürü Magellan yemiştir. "Doku" (毒) "zehir" anlamına gelmektedir. Bu yetenek Logia türü meyvelerinkiyle karıştırılmamalıdır çünkü kullanıcısı zehire dönüşememektedir. Güç ve Zayıflıkları Bu meyvenin en büyük gücü çeşitli türdeki zehirleri üretip kontrol edebilmesidir. Üretebildiği farklı zehirlerin gücü ve formu değişebilmektedir. Örneğin; bazen zehirli gaz şeklinde nefes yoluyla bazen de çürütücü sıvı zehriyle kişnin vücuduna direkt olarak saldırsıyla zehrini kullanabilmektedir. İsteğiyle tüm vücudunu zehirle kaplayabilmektedir ve ona dokunan kim olursa olsun zehirlenmektedir. Bu sayede dokunulmaz olmaktadır. Eğer kurban tek bir tür zehirden etkilenmişse doğru panzehirle kolayca iyileştirilebilmektedir. Ancak aynı anda farklı tür zehirlerle saldırıldığında özel bir panzehir üretmek imkansız olmasa bile çok zordur. İyileştirmek için yapılan aptalca girişimler kurbanı ölüme daha çok yaklaştırmaktadır. Ateşin, kullanıcının ürettiği sıvı zehire karşı etkisizleştirici bir özelliği vardır. Diğer bir zayıflığı Magellan'ın çok fazla zehir kullanması ishal olabilme ihtimalini arttırır. Mr. 3'ün mumu gibi organik olmayan maddeler kullanıcının ürettiği zehirlere karşı dayanıklıdır. Anacak kullanıcının ürettiği özel Kinjite zehri mumu hatta kayayı bile delebilecek güçtedir. Bunlardan başka kullanıcı standart şeytan meyvesi zayıflıklarına sahiptir. Kullanımı Meyve Magellan'da görüldüğü gibi çeşitli güçler vermiştir. Magellan meyvenin gücüyle ölme riski olmadan zehirli yiyecekler yiyerek eğlenmektedir. Zehir yemeklere lezzet katmaktadır. Bu onu öldürmemektedir fakat ağır derecede ishale neden olmaktadır. İshalin seviyesi tükettiği zehirle ilgilidir. Hannyabal'ın tuhaflıkları ya da başkalarından şikayet geldiği zaman Magellan bazen şeytan meyvesinin en basit formunu kullanmakta, nefesini zehire çevirmektedir. Bu hafif zehir gazıyla adamlarını yerlerine göndermektedir. Dövüş sırasında ise zehirler üretip bunları şekillendirerek saldırmaktadır. Pozisyonunun sağladığı avantajdan dolayı cellat olarak mahkumları cezalandırabilmekte veya öldürebilmektedir. Magellan birinin nefesiyle ya da özel bir hareketle zehirleyebilir. Magellan dövüşürken kendini zırh görevi gören sıvı zehirle kaplamakta, bu sayede hiçbir rakibine direkt olarak saldırmadan kendisine saldıranı zehirleyebilmektedir. Zehirle kaplı olmasına rağmen güçlerini yeterince kontrol edebilmekte küçük objeleri bile tutabilmektedir. Zehirle kaplıyken küçük Den Den Mushi'yi yüzüne yakın tutabilmiştir. Ölümcül zehir bir yana Magellan rakibinin duyularının etkileyen farklı tür zehirlerle de saldırabilmektedir. Ayrıca zehrini sahte boynuzlarına aktarabilmekte, bu sayede hedeflerini delip kesebilmekte ve aynı zamanda eritebilmektedir. Megallan'ın kullandığı bazı teknikler ve isimleri şunlardır: *'Hidra (Su Yılanı)' (毒竜 (ヒドラ), Hidora (Hydra)): Magellan'ın en bilinen tekniğidir. Magellan büyük miktarda sıvı zehir ürettikten sonra bu zehri şekillendirerek üç başlı bir ejderha oluşturmaktadır. Kendisinden kaçmaya çalışan düşmanlarının üzerine ejderhayı yollayarak birden fazla kişiyi aynı anda zehirleyebilmektedir. Magellan bu yaratıkla rakibini ölümcül zehriyle yutabilmektedir. Toksitin seviyesi çok güçlü olduğu için şansız kurbanı eritmektedir. Zehrin vücuttaki ilerleyişi sinir sistemini de etkilemekte, kurban felç olmakta ve ölene kadar acı çekmektedir. Bu teknik İmpel Down duvarları içinde çok ünlü olmakla birlikte tüm mahkumlar bunu bilmekte ve adından dahi kormaktadırlar. Ateş Hidra'nın sıvısını etkisizleştiriyor gibi görünmekte tamamen yenilenmesine olanak vermemektedir. Kafalardan biri yandığında kafa kendiliğinden tekrar çıkmamış Magellan'da çıkarmayı denememiştir. Yaratığın zayıflıkları mitolojik Hidra'nınkilere de benzemektedir. Hidra'nın yakılmadığı sürece tekrar büyüyen birçok başı bulunmaktadır. Bu tekniği ilk kez manganın 531. bölümünde kullanmıştır. Kanji'si "Ejderha Zehri" anlamına gelen (Doku Ryuu) dur. *'Kloro Topu' (毒ガス弾 (クロロボール), Kurorobōru (Chloro Ball)): Magellan zehirini sakız gibi çiğneyip şişirdikten sonra yüksek hızla fırlatmaktadır. Baloncuğun patlamasıyla birlikte etrafa zehirli bir gaz bulutu yyayılmaktadır. Gaz rakibin gözlerini yaşartmakta, burnunun akmasına neden olmakta ve kişiyi hapşurtmaktadır. İsmi Chloro''benzalmalononitrile ya da göz yaşartıcı gaz dnilen bir kimyasaldan gelmektedir. İlk defa Magellan ve Luffy dövüşürken kullanılmıştır. Kanji'si "Zehirli Gaz Mermisi" anlamına gelmektedir. *'Zehir Yolu''' (毒の道 (ベノムロード), Benomu Rōdo (Venom Road)): Magellan Hidra'yı oluşturduktan sonra kendisi sıvı zehrin içine girmektedir. Zehrin içine girdikten sonra Hidra'nın boynundan hızla hareket ederek gitmek estediği yere gidip ağzından çıkmaktadır. İlk defa Magellan ve Luffy dövüşürken kullanılmıştır. Bu Amiral Kizaru'nun "Yata no Kagami" yeteneğine benzemektedir fakat daha yavaştır. *'Zehirli Balonbalığı (毒フグ, Doku Fugu (Poison Blowfish)): Mgellan derin bir nefes alıp fiziksel darbelere dayanacak şekilde vücudunu şişirmektedir. Bu Luffy'nin Gear Second saldırılarına karşı koyabilecek şekilde yeterince güçlü görünmektedir. Magellan bu durumda Hidra'nın özelliklerine benzer zehirli sıvı baloncuklar da fırlatabilmektedir. Bu tekniğin ismi yırtıcılara karşı savunma amaçlı yeteneği olan Zehirli Balonbalğı'ndan gelmektedir. This technique is named after the Poison Blowfish and its defensive ability against predators. Kökeni Luffy'nin Gomu Gomu no Fuusen tekniğine benzemektedir. İlk defa Magellan ve Luffy dövüşürken kullanılmıştır. *'Zehir Bulutu' (毒・雲, Doku Gumo (Poison Cloud): Magellan zehirli nefesiyle büyük miktarda zehir salgılayıp dövüş alanını sisle kaplamaktadır. Bu zehirli sis yalnızca bulanıklığa neden olmamakta aynı zamanda rakibin görme yeteneğini, duyma yeteneğini ve gücünü yavaş yavaş azaltmaktadır. Bu saldırının ismiyle "Örümcek" anlamına gelen Gumo kelimesiyle ve bulutun örümceğe benzemesiyle kelime oyunu yapılmaktadır. İlk defa Magellan ve Luffy dövüşürken kullanılmıştır. *'Zehir İblis: Cehennemin Hükmü' (毒の巨兵 地獄の審判, Benomu Dēmon Jigoku no Shinpan (Venom Demon: Hell's Judgement)): Magellan'ın en güçlü saldırısıdır. Muazzam miktarda Kinjite (禁じ手, Yasak El) denen sıvı zehir üretip ona büyük şeytan benzeri bir şekil vermektedir. Bu yaratık Magellan'ın her hareketini taklit etmektedir. Örneğin; Magellan elini kaldırdığında o da kaldırmaktadır. Bu sıvı zehrin rengi Hidra 'nın kinden daha koyu gözükmekte ve zararlı duman salgılamaktadır. Cehennemim Hükmü'nün oluşturulduğu zehir organik olmayan objeleri bile etkilemekte, zehir sanki direkt olmasa bile onunla temasta olana herşeyi etkileyen bir hastalık yaymakta ve etkilenen kurbanların vücuduna baştan aşağı bulaşıp onları öldürmektedir (çok hızlı bir şekilde). and seems to kill the afflicted victims right away once the infection spreads all the way throughout the body (which seems to be at a very rapid rate). Magellan bu tekniğin tüm İmpel Down'ı yok edecebileceğine inanamaktadır. Bu saldırının kanjisi "Zehrin Dev Askeri: Cehennemin Hükmü" anlamına gelen Doku no Kyohei: Jigoku no Shinpan dır. "Kinjite" zehrinin ismi sumo güreşlerindeki hatalı hareketlerden (faul) gelmektedir. Notlar *Magellan kendi kendine konuşurken Hannyball cinaslı (kelime oyunu) bir şekilde ona cevap veriyor. talks to himself, there is a little pun stated by Hannyabal in response. Japonca monolog (kendi kendine konuşan kimse) kelimesine "Dokuhaki" (独白) denir; "Doku" (独) ise "yalnız" anlamına gelir. "Doku" kısmı Hannyabal tarafından farklı bir anlamda olan "Doku" (毒) "zehir" anlamında kullanılmıştır. *Bu şeytan meyvesi 9. Film'de geçen Noko Noko no Mi'ye benzemektedir. Orada da zehir şekillendirilebilmekte fakat spor formunda olmaktadır. *Bu meyve Logia türü Şeytan Meyveleri ile kerıştırılmakta çünkü "element" üretiyor gibi görünmektedir. Ancak Logia değldir çünkü kullanıcı kendini saf elemente dönüştürememekte sadece kontrol edebilmektedir. Benzer özellikler Doru Doru no Mi ve Awa Awa no Mi'de de görülmektedir. Kategori:Şeytan Meyveleri Kategori:Paramecia Kategori:Dünya Hükümeti Kategori:İmpel Down